


so i sleep through the day, stay awake all night

by mother_fisher



Category: Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Implied Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-21 21:27:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16584503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mother_fisher/pseuds/mother_fisher
Summary: Set between 1x04 and 1x05. Dick and Kory don’t quite trust each other yet, but they’re learning to.





	so i sleep through the day, stay awake all night

**Author's Note:**

> short lil fic b/c this is my forever pairing and my 2014 self couldn’t go without writing something for them.
> 
> unedited and probably littered with mistakes, please forgive me.
> 
> title from “all that matters” by justin bieber

“I can tell you’re tired,” Kory’s eyes flick over to him briefly, but she doesn’t move a muscle otherwise. She’s angled toward the window, head tilted slightly up at the sky.

They’re going 85 on an all but deserted strip of highway, Rachel and Gar fast asleep in the backseat. They’re slumped against one another like they’ve been friends for twelve years rather than twelve hours.

“You haven’t slept either,” Even as Dick says it he’s fighting back a yawn. He’s been driving for the better part of the last week. The time he spends outside of the car isn’t much more relaxing, he thinks, remembering the exchange at the hunter’s house before they’d found Rachel.

“I’m not tired,” Kory challenges. “You are. You’ve blinked so many times, it practically counts as having your eyes closed.”

Dick shakes his head. “You aren’t driving.”

“You’re a liability.”

“And you’re a thief,” Dick turns briefly to her. “Or did you forget the second time we met was after you had stolen my car?”

Kory lets her gaze rest on him completely. “You still don’t trust me?” If Dick was even a fraction worse at reading people, he’d think she actually sounded hurt.

“I don’t trust you driving a  _ car _ ,” He says finally. “As far as everything else is concerned, I trust you enough.”

“What does that mean?” She crosses her arms over her chest. “You trust me  _ enough _ ?”

“Enough to protect those kids,” Unconsciously, Dick’s eyes find them in the rear view mirror. “Enough to protect me, if you had to.”

“But not enough to fall asleep beside.” Kory raises an eyebrow. “Seriously?”

“If you weren’t so intent on making me look like an asshole, I’m fairly certain you’d say the same about me.”

Kory looks down, quiet.

“You yawn when you think I’m not looking,” Dick says. “And when we stopped for gas, you almost fell asleep while I was paying.”

Kory clears her throat, before plastering a small smile on her face. “So we’re both suspicious liars.”

“Nice to have something else in common,” Dick smirks.

“Something else?”

“Something else besides her,” Dick nods his head toward Rachel and Gar. “And him.”

“We might have more,” Kory says. She fiddles with the rings on her fingers, twisting them. “If I ever remember anything else about myself.”

Dick glances at her for an instant before he lets his focus return to the road. “We’ll figure it out. Everything, the four of us.”

“Together,” Kory says it so quietly, Dick almost doesn’t hear it, doesn’t think he was meant to.

“It’s almost morning,” Dick changes the subject. The sky brightens practically as he says it, a refreshing sherbet orange bleeding into the deep blue in front of them. “I saw a sign for a motel a few miles back. What if we compromise?”

“This van doesn’t end up wrapped around a tree.”

“And we both get to sleep.”

“Alright, a compromise.” Kory agrees. “But when we get back on the road, I get to drive.” The speedometer had inched up to 90. “You drive like my grandmother.”

Dick chuckles, turning off onto the nearest exit. “Deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are appreciated <3


End file.
